Confidential Cupid
by DiamondsR4eva
Summary: To raise money for charity on Valentine's Day the gang take part in 'Confidential Cupid' a game that is like 'Secret Santa' but for Valentine's day, with Valentine's gifts from Confidential Cupid's and kisses under the 'Cissing Cupid' decorations two colleagues become more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:- This story is dedicated to Snowgirl01 who really wanted more Tara / Bobby stories, I really hope you enjoy this story and it lives up to your expectations.**_

 _ **If anyone wants to know who had whose names and what the gifts were like or what was written in the Valentine's cards let me know and I will set up a special Facebook page for those things to be viewed.**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**_

Tara walked into the bullpen early one morning, to find a flyer on her desk, noticing that the same flyer had been left on every one of the desks in the office; she looked curiously at the flyer after noticing a matching poster on the door. Tara picked up the leaflet that read,

 **Confidential Cupid**

 **Only $10 to take part and all of the proceeds are being donated to the 'American Society for Deaf Children (ASDC)'. All you have to do is follow these simple rules:-**

 **Write your name on the paper heart (attached inside this flyer) along with some information about yourself, and take it with your donation to Kathy in the admin office.**

 **Encourage your friends and colleagues to take part. (IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE!)**

 **February 10** **th** **you will be visited in your office by the FBI Cupids then you will pick a name from Cupid's arrow quiver.**

 **DO NOT TELL ANYONE THE NAME YOU RECEIVED!**

 **When you have a name you will buy said person a Valentines gift.**

 **Deliver the gift on Valentine's Day (DO NOT BE SEEN BY RECIPIENT!)**

 **Attend the special fundraiser on Valentine's Day where everyone will try and guess who their Confidential Cupid is. (Details of time, venue and dress code are inside this flyer)**

 **Enjoy the other activities at the fundraising event :-**

 **The Date Auction… bid on a date to share with your love or even with your Valentine recipient.**

 **The Tom Bowler… win some romantic prizes**

 **The Raffle… win some romantic prizes**

 **Valentine Bingo… win some romantic prizes**

 **Arts and Crafts… make something to remember the night.**

 **Dancing… music provided by live orchestra.**

 **Tickets to attend the fundraising event will be available for those who don't want to take part in Confidential Cupid for $10 each, family and friends outside of the FBI are welcome to take part and attend too!**

Tara finished reading through the flyer, as Bobby and Jack walked in followed by Sue and Lucy,

"What have you got there, Sheila?" Bobby asked upon seeing her reading the flyer at her desk, everyone stopped to look at her for an answer, (Lucy gaining Sue's attention and pointing to Tara)

"Oh hi guys… and to answer your question Bobby, it's a flyer, someone has been in and left one on everybody's desks. It's information about a Valentines fundraiser, and all of the proceeds are being donated to the 'American Society for Deaf Children' I was just thinking since it is for such a great cause I will take part" she replied,

"That is a really good cause, I would know" Sue joked, as she walked over to her desk to pick up the same flyer and skim through the details, the other new arrivals doing the same,

"I'll definitely take part, I don't mind spending $10 for a good cause" the deaf woman announced,

"Me too" Lucy agreed,

"I'm in!" Jack announced,

"Me too, I'm in!" Bobby agreed,

"If everyone wants to bring their money for tickets and their paper hearts… if they're filling them in… I'll take them to the admin office" Lucy offered, to which the other's agreed.

After D. and Myles came in and were filled in on the flyers and what was happening they agreed to take part as well, D. calling Donna to see if she wanted to take part too, which she agreed to. Lucy left the bullpen with $80 and 8 hearts (including a spare one filled out for Donna from an unused desk) taking them over to admin, to hand over to Kathy, while everyone else got to work on their latest case.

As promised on the 10th of February two bare chested, and bare footed men came in to the bullpen dressed in white Harem pants with white fluffy wings on their backs and a quiver of arrows over their shoulder, a bow in their hand, and a halo headband upon each of their heads. One Cupid carried a pink quiver while the other carried a blue quiver.

The Cupid with the blue quiver called for Lucy, Tara, Sue and Donna to approach him to choose a name, while the Cupid with the pink quiver called for Dimitrius, Jack, Myles and Bobby to approach him to choose a name. (The blue quiver contained the names of all the male entries to the Confidential Cupid gift exchange and the pink quiver contained the names of all the female entries). The girls along with Donna (who had come in for this reason) approached the appropriate Cupid while the boys did the same on the opposite side of the room.

On the girls side, Tara picked a name first followed by Donna, then Lucy and finally Sue, while on the boys side D. picked first followed by Jack, then Myles and finally Bobby.

Tara went back to her desk and unfolded the heart with the name she had picked and gasped when she read who it was,

 **Name: Bobby Manning**

 **Age: A-a-ah I'll never tell ; )**

 **Job: Agent in the FBI**

 **Description: I am Australian (yes I have the accent), and I am tall, with brown hair and blue eyes.**

 **Favourite Things: Australian tucker (food), Australia itself, Kangaroos, Basketball, American football, Elvis' music, and being an agent with the FBI.**

' _Oh gosh I can't believe I picked Bobby, why did I have to pick the one guy who I would actually love to be my valentine as my Confidential Cupid?'_ Tara thought to herself, she refolded the paper heart and slipped it into her purse, suddenly coming up with an idea of what she could get him as a gift, and grabbing her cell phone to send a text message.

Meanwhile Bobby had returned to his desk with the name he had picked, unfolding it as he went, seeing the name he smiled a wide smile and snuck a look across the room at his favourite female,

 **Name: Tara Williams**

 **Age: 32**

 **Job: Agent in the FBI, I specialise in computer analysis.**

 **Description: I am short, with short brown hair (I also have blonde highlights), and brown eyes. I am also a computer geek : )**

 **Favourite Things: I love fuzzy pens, cheering on our FBI teams Football team,**

 **Music by Mo-Jo Go-Go, spending time with my friends, and I love the holidays (Thanks Giving, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter, Independence Day… etc.…).**

' _Yes! I am so glad I got you little Sheila now maybe I can show you how I feel about you'_ Bobby thought to himself he refolded the heart and slipped it into his jacket pocket already thinking of ways he could show his secret love how much she means to him.

When Tara got home that night she went straight online and into her messenger service, opening a new conversation and started to type…

 **Lola says:**

 **Hi Shan**

 **Passing out Cuddles says:**

 **Hey Tara, so what did you need my help with?**

 **Lola says:**

 **I need a special kind of soft toy for Valentine's Day, do you think you have time to make it?**

 **Passing out Cuddles says:**

 **Depends what you need, do you have specific design in mind?**

 **Lola says:**

 **Yes I do, I need a Kangaroo with a heart that says be my valentine, and an Australian flag in its paw, think you could do that for me?**

 **Passing out Cuddles says:**

 **No problem, I have some Kangaroo toys already, I made a bunch for Carly's class at school, they were handed out to the children for Australian Day, and I have some left. They have Australian hats on too do you want me to take the hat off or leave it on? All I literally have to do is make the heart and add it since they already have the flag.**

 **Lola says:**

 **Does the hat have the dangly things on it?**

 **Passing out Cuddles says:**

 **No they don't have the dangly things on it lol.**

 **Lola says:**

 **Okay then leave the hat on it will be cute and I'm sure it will be appreciated.**

 **Passing out Cuddles says:**

 **No problem, I can have it to you tomorrow lunch time.**

 **Lola says:**

 **That's amazing thank you so much Shan**

 **Passing out Cuddles says:**

 **Not a problem, see you tomorrow, I'm going to get Carly into her bed, and get started on the heart.**

 **Lola says:**

 **Thank you again, and see you tomorrow, give my god-daughter a big hug and kiss for me, love you both x**

 **Passing out Cuddles is offline.**

Tara let out a squeal her gift was going to be perfect she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Meanwhile Bobby had left work and had gone straight to the local mall, he first went to a gift store where he purchased a beautiful Valentine's card, a very large gift box, several smaller gift boxes, Valentine's gift wrap with a tag, pink ribbon and a very large gift bag with tissue paper. After leaving the gift store he headed to the stationary store, where he purchased some fuzzy pens, a special Valentine's edition fuzzy heart pen, and a frame with a love poem in it. Moving on from there he found a store dedicated to Valentine's gifts and decided to go in, he found a lot of things in there he just had to purchase for his favourite Computer Analyst… a small heart shaped gift box, some Hershey Kisses, a beautiful silver bracelet made of hearts, and a white teddy bear holding a red heart with the message declaring 'Be Mine' embroidered on it, after he had finished paying for his purchases Bobby headed home to start getting his gift ready for Tara.

After arriving home and getting comfortably set up with all of his purchases on his coffee table and himself seated on his couch, prepared his gifts…

The poem was wrapped in tissue paper and laid in the bottom of the large gift box, with the bracelet placed on top in the box it was purchased in, the Hershey Kisses were emptied from their packet into the heart shaped gift box, the fuzzy pens were placed in one of the smaller gift boxes, with the special edition pen being placed in its own separate gift box, all of the gift boxes joined the bracelet and the poem in the large gift box, which he then wrapped with the wrapping paper he purchased and he wrapped the ribbon around it neatly and tying it in a neat bow on top, then he placed it inside the gift bag covering it with the remaining tissue paper before taking the gift tag and card and popping over to his neighbours apartment and asking her to write on them for him after explaining he has to remain anonymous and the recipient would recognise his hand writing and it was too impersonal to just print a sticky label to stick in side them.

The following day Tara met her friend Shannon for lunch, after eating and catching up on the gossip from their lives, Shannon pulled out the Kangaroo,

"Oh! Shan, he's perfect, you have done an amazing job, thank you so, so much" Tara exclaimed as she took the soft toy from her friend,

"That's okay Tar, I'll do anything for you, you're the sister I never had you know that" Shannon replied giving her a hug,

"Can I ask one more favour?" Tara asked her,

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Would you come with me to buy a card and everything I need, then write on the card and gift tags for me? It's supposed to be completely anonymous because the recipient has to guess who sent it, and Bobby knows my hand writing"

"Of course, let's go shopping" she replied excitedly.

Finally Valentine's Day was here and Bobby got up extra early and drove over to Tara's house, he parked around the corner where his car wouldn't be spotted and walked to her door he placed the gift bag on her step, knocked on the door loudly and then ran to hide round the side of her house, and listened to her open the door and find the gift bag, he waited until she closed the door and then sprinted back down the road and around the corner to his car, before driving off and going to his favourite café for breakfast.

Tara grabbed the gift bag from her step and rushed to get ready for work, instead of opening the gift when she was ready, she grabbed it along with the gift bag that she had placed Bobby's gifts in and took them both out to her car, she had been texting with Sue, Lucy and Donna the night before and they had agreed to open their gifts together in the Bullpen.

Arriving at the Bullpen (first to arrive as always) Tara rushed over to Bobby's desk and left his gifts on his desk before rushing over to her own desk, so that she wasn't discovered, she looked around and noticed a gift already placed on Jack's desk, and one on Lucy's desk with a rose on top, she was just powering up her computer when a security guard walked in with a gift box and a gift bag,

"I was asked to deliver these up here today. The gift box is for a Sue Thomas, and the gift bag is for a Myles Leland" he explained,

"Oh right, well Sue's desk is that one" Tara pointed to Sue's desk "and Myles' desk is that one" she then indicated Myles' desk,

"Thank you" the man said before putting the gifts on the recipients' desks and saying goodbye before leaving.

Following the security guard's departure Lucy and Sue arrived followed shortly after by Kathy from admin, who had come to drop off gifts for D. and Donna that had been left with her.

Once Kathy had left, Myles arrived followed by Bobby, then Jack and finally D. and Donna, all the girls gathered together to open their gifts, while the boys watched on, Bobby excited to see Tara's reaction.

Donna opened her gift bag first, inside she found a large gift box, when she opened it, she found a stunning heart shaped photograph frame with a beautiful photograph of her and Dimitrius in it that had been taken at the office Christmas party the previous year, and a yellow rose with a tag on it that read "the meaning of yellow roses is friendship" on top of it, she also found two envelopes, one containing five vouchers for a day spa, and the other contained reservations for the following evening at a five star French restaurant, for a three course dinner with champagne all fully paid for.

Sue went next opening her gift box and finding a box of heart shaped caramel chocolates, a figure skater keyring, a teddy bear holding a heart shaped red cushion that read "Be My Valentine", and two jewellery boxes, she open the smallest box first and found it contained a beautiful pin badge with the sign for "I love you" in American sign language on top of a heart shaped backing, which brought a tear to her eye, she opened the second box which contained a beautiful heart pendant in it, she looked back in the gift box one last time to find a gift bag she had noticed before, with a tag on it, which read "This gift bag is for Levi, I wouldn't want him to feel left out" inside the gift bag was a cuddly rabbit toy and a bag of his favourite doggy treats, which made Sue smile.

Lucy opened her gift after Sue; she smelled her rose before opening the gift box, which contained a box of her favourite chocolates, a beautiful silk scarf, a bottle of her favourite perfume, and a jewellery box containing a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings and a matching watch and pendant with a diamond encrusted heart on it.

Finally Tara opened her gifts, she fell in love with her fuzzy pens especially the heart one and placed them all straight into her pen holder on her desk, also asked for someone to fasten the bracelet around her wrist straight away, and stood the poem on her desk until she went home, that way she could look at it, and read it throughout the day.

Bobby loved seeing the smile on her face when she opened each of her gifts, and was proud when she put the bracelet on straight away.

The girls then gathered around to watch the boys open their gifts, Tara internally bouncing with excitement and trepidation for when Bobby opened his gifts.

Dimitrius opened his gift first, inside he found a pen with his name inscribed on it, a Valentine's tie, a foam football, some cuff links with heart inscribed on them, and an envelope containing five tickets to his favourite football teams next game.

Jack went next, opening his gift bag and finding a cuddly teddy with a red bow tie around its neck with little white hearts embroidered into it, an ice hockey jersey in the colours of his favourite team and sporting his favourite player's number on the back, and finally a heart shaped keyring with the words "You Own My Heart" inscribed on it.

Myles went after that, finding a book about roses, a bottle of his favourite wine, a bottle of his favourite cologne, some gold cuff links engraved with his initials, and a red velvet bow tie.

Bobby went last opening his gift bag and taking out first a medium sized, gift box containing two small rectangular gift boxes and a square gift box, he opened the two rectangular boxes first and found a dark pink tie with three rows of black hearts on it, and a red bow tie, embroidered with hearts and white squiggles, opening the square box he found two heart shaped lapel pins one was the American flag the other the Australian flag, he knew there was something else in the gift bag and put his hand in it to pull it out, letting out a joyful laugh when he pulled out the Kangaroo wearing an Australian hat, with a flag in its paw and a heart cushion with the words "Be My Valentine" on it, he stood it on his desk and traded the tie he was wearing for the dark pink tie from the gift box.

Throughout the day, Sue, Tara and Lucy all received bouquets of red roses from their Confidential Cupid's.

That night the team arrived together at the venue for the fundraiser event, entering the main area they found craft tables and, tables set out with tom bowler prizes and bingo prizes, amongst the stalls that had been set up. They saw decorations hanging around the room, lots of paper hearts in various shades of pink, red, cream and white, along with paper cupids in various sizes, in light shades of red, pink, cream and white, and lots of loving pictures and posters, with valentine slogans, the gang also noticed a lot of paper silhouettes of what looked like kissing couples, hung in various places in the room, again they were coloured in red, pink, cream and white, and had words on them that they couldn't read as the writing was too small, then they noticed a photo booth in the corner with fun valentine's day accessories to wear while having your photograph taken, and decided it would be a fun place to visit later on.

The seven of them decided to buy a drink and look around the different tables, purchasing bingo and tom bowler tickets, and things they liked from the stalls, they then approached a craft table, where the women of the group became interested in making some of the crafts while the men watched on, they had been there a while when they were approached by Kathy who had been the organiser of the event,

"Hello everyone it's lovely to see you all here, supporting our noble cause" she said happily,

"Hello" the gang all replied, Sue noticed Kathy was holding a giant teddy bear,

"Nice teddy bear he's cute" she told the woman, looking once more at the giant white teddy with the pink bowtie covered in hearts of different shades of pink and red,

"Oh! He is that, I'm wandering around with him; he's part of the activities here tonight. 'Name the Bear' it costs $1 to try and find a name, the person who came up with the best name at the end of the night gets to take him home" Kathy explained to the group,

"Oh! Can I have a go at naming him?" Tara exclaimed standing up to grab a dollar from her purse to give to her,

"Of course! What name would you like to give him?" the woman asked her,

Tara stepped closer looking at the bear, trying to decide what to name him, when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see what it was, finding herself standing close to a smiling Bobby,

"Um, I think his name should be Snuggles" Tara answered, and looked to Kathy who seemed to be looking at something above her head, and not replying to her, or taking the money,

"Kathy?" she questioned,

"Oh sorry!" the woman exclaimed,

"But um… you and the gentleman are standing under our Valentine's Day equivalent of mistletoe" she explained,

Tara and Bobby looked up to notice one of the kissing couple silhouettes they had noticed earlier,

"What do you mean?" Tara asked,

"Oh maybe you can't read the writing on the silhouettes, it says 'cissing cupid' kissing with a C not a K, basically you have to follow the same rules as mistletoe at Christmas" she told them,

"So since you guys are underneath it you have to kiss"

Bobby looked at Tara his heart racing at the prospect of kissing her again, not knowing Tara was feeling the exact same way, he moved in closer wrapping an arm around her waist while with his free hand he cupped her face and drew her in to a sweet kiss, before moving the hand from her face to the back of her neck and dipping her, making the kiss a little deeper and more passionate, drawing wolf whistles and cat calls from the male members of their team and happy giggles and bouncing from the women of the group, finally pulling Tara back up into a standing position, he broke the kiss, and keeping his arm wrapped around her waist.

Looking at Tara, everyone noticed straight away the glassy look in her eyes, and the dazed expression on her face, they decided to wait for her to come back down to earth from what was obviously a very nice kiss, before speaking. When she shook herself out of her reverie, the first thing she noticed was Bobby looking at her with small smile,

"Are you okay love?" he asked her,

"um-hmm" she replied before turning back to Kathy,

"So about that name, I think the teddy should be called Snuggles" she told her handing over the dollar, Kathy took it and left noting the name down on the clipboard she was holding along with Tara's name.

Tara then returned to her seat at the craft table with a blush, and went back to her craft she was working on, a tiny heart shaped cushion that she had stuffed and was sewing together, the men asked if the four women would like another drink and left to go to the bar, as soon as they had left the other three women turned to Tara,

"So that kiss looked awfully passionate" Lucy teased,

"hmm-hmm, that was definitely no kiss between friends" Donna chipped in,

"What was it like? Was it good?" Sue asked smiling at both the blush, and the blissful smile on their friend's face,

"It was wonderful, and passionate, but I don't know about it not being a kiss between friends since that is all Bobby and I are" Tara replied with a sigh.

At the bar Bobby was being teased by the other men from their group, while waiting for bar tender to fill their drinks order.

"So has Cupid been shooting his arrows in our office this today?" D. teased,

"Yeah Crash, you are looking particularly smug after that kiss" Jack chirped up,

"Hmmm, I do believe you enjoyed kissing our favourite little computer analyst" Myles agreed,

"Mates… what can I say that little Sheila is one heck of an amazing kisser, and she's beautiful too, I don't think Cupid so much as shot one of his arrows at me as he stole my heart and handed it to her on a silver platter, `cause it definitely no longer belongs to me, mates… it's definitely all hers now" Bobby confessed, as the bar tender finished serving them, D. paid for the drinks and they carried them back to the crafts table re-joining the four ladies.

After finishing up with the crafts they were making they decided to go into the ballroom, where they could hear the orchestra playing and dance for a while.

At 8 o'clock Kathy took over the stage to make an announcement

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would please take a seat at one of the tables around the dance floor, it is my honour to announce that it is now time to reveal the identity of your 'Confidential Cupid's' firstly, I will call the names of the gentlemen first who were taking part and individually they will come up onto the stage and will choose to either pay a dollar to guess the name of their Cupid or $2 to have their Cupid reveal themselves, and when I am through with the gentlemen taking part, I will call on the ladies to do the same"

After a few names had been called and recipient's revealed, Bobby's name was called out; he approached the stage and walked slowly up the steps throwing a cheeky grin and a wink in the direction of his friends who were cat calling and wolf whistling at him. Bobby approached Kathy and the microphone as she asked,

"Would you like to guess the identity of your Cupid, or would you like them to reveal themselves?"

"I think since it is such a good cause rather than pay a dollar for one guess, and then have them revealed even if I get it wrong, I will pay the $2 and have them reveal themselves" he told her with a grin, then handed over the money,

"Very well would the 'Confidential Cupid' of Special Agent Bobby Manning please come to the stage and reveal yourself?" Kathy asked over the microphone.

Bobby looked out into the crowd and watched as the owner of his heart left their table and walked towards the stage, in a happy daze Bobby left the stage and met her half way,

"Tara? You were my Cupid?" He asked breathily,

"Yes" she replied softly, as he took her hand and lead her back to their table where they sat down together and just stared at each other in a complete daze, completely missing the rest of the reveals until Tara's name was called to come up on the stage, to find out the identity of her 'Confidential Cupid'.

Tara walked to the stage and just as Bobby had done she chose to have her 'Cupid' reveal himself, gasping in surprise as a grinning Bobby approached the front of the stage and held his hand out to her, she walked forward to front of the stage and gave him her hand, which he sweetly kissed before releasing it and reaching up and gripping her by her waist lifting her down from the stage and wrapping her in his arms, gently placing a kiss in her hair, before he whispered to her,

"Come with me"

Bobby took Tara's hand leading her away from the dance floor, straight past the table where their friends were sat clapping and cheering with massive grins on their faces, out of the door through the main room and into the entrance hall,

"Bobby is something wrong?" Tara asked turning towards him,

"I know you must be disappointed with the fact that I'm your 'Confidential Cupid' and that I was also your recipient, I really did try to find gifts that you would like, I even had the kangaroo specially made and I know the gifts don't mean as much to you now that you know they are from me…" she nervously rambled, before being cut off by Bobby's soft, warm, lips covering her own in a sweet kiss.

When they parted Tara looked stunned,

"Bobby… what?" she mumbled confused,

"Tara, I could never be disappointed with you being my Cupid or with the fact I got you to play Cupid for. I'm glad I pulled your name out of the quiver and that you pulled my name out of the quiver, do you have any idea how long I have wanted to make you my Valentine? I'm crazy about you, I regret rejecting you after the kiss we shared after the Mo-Jo Go-Go concert. Tara please, tell me I'm not too late to make you mine?" Bobby told her desperately,

"Oh Bobby, it's not too late… it never will be. I'm crazy about you too; I just never thought that you would return my feelings"

Bobby held her around her waist and pulled her against his chest,

"Oh sweetheart, I love you so much my beautiful 'Confidential Cupid', you own my heart Tara you really do, and from now on every year you will be my Valentine" he whispered against her hair,

"I love you too Bobby, my 'Confidential Cupid'… my forever Valentine" Tara whispered back, before being pulled into a passionate kiss.

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

I Now Have A Facebook Page Dedicated to my Stories if anyone would Like to Add Me! my Profile name is Eva Diamond (not my Real Name, but they wouldn't let me Use my DiamondsR4eva) to find me I also have a nickname under Eva Diamond on the page which is (Diamonds) I will post pictures of things described in my stories such as Birthday / Valentine / Christmas Cards / Gifts, Party Decorations etc, and also the cover pictures for my stories.


End file.
